


No children in my lab

by Lunaia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaia/pseuds/Lunaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus does not tolerate any children in his private lab. How long will he be able to hold onto this opinion when Hermione comes into the picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No children in my lab

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written and published on fanfiction.net way back in 2013. This means that this story is not necessarily something that I would write now. I do hope that some people will still enjoy it though, which is why I decided to finally "connect" my two accounts.
> 
> Original A/N:  
> This story was written by me after a period in which I definitely read too much HGxSS fanfiction. My love for them has cooled down a bit but I still wanted to share this oneshot with you. Ava Miranda Dakedavra was so kind to agree to beta this piece for me. I hope you all enjoy it!

"Sweet Circe! Witch, what do you think you are doing. Get out of my potions cupboard at once!"  
Severus Snape's face showed an expression of utter disbelief and shock. That witch was making a complete mess of his potions cupboard! He had never experienced something like this in his whole life. Of course, she was a stubborn Gryffindor. But an action like this? She was playing with fire and he was sure that she was well aware of it.  
"I am reorganizing the potions cupboard. Can't you see?" Hermione replied with a sweet smile.  
Reorganizing?! Who did she think she was? He was the potions master here and the way he organized his private stores was logical, efficient and none of her business.  
"Well, honestly it doesn't look that organized right now." Severus sneered angrily.  
She seemed to ignore this as she said: "I figured it is more safe. You know that it is advised to lock dangerous ingredients and potions away separately when young children are around, don't you?"  
Had she lost her mind completely? He was nearly growling by now. "Luckily children are never around in my private lab! I made it clear years ago that all this Weasley and Potter brats have nothing to search for down here. You may call them your 'honorary nieces and nephews' but I do not appreciate their presence when I'm working."  
She smirked, "But our own children. You wouldn't want to keep our own children out of any room in our house, would you? I think it should be save for them to play everywhere without us having to fear for their lives."  
His expression softened in seconds. "You mean … you … we … our own?"  
A bright smile graced her features now. "Yes you daft man! There is a little wizard or witch growing inside of me. And if our children turn out to be anything like us they will probably prefer this lab or the library over any Quidditch pitch."  
When a disbelieving smile remained his only reaction she slowly stepped closer and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. He sighed and pushed a curly strand of hair back behind her ear. She started to rub slow circles into his back. When he found his speech back he whispered into her hair: "You will never fail to surprise me, love. This is wonderful news."  
She turned her head up to look at him. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and chuckled softly. "I would never be able to keep any of your children out of my lab. I will help you to ward the dangerous stuff extra securely when the time comes. Luckily we still have a few months."  
She smiled happily and buried her face in his chest.  
This witch, yes, his witch, was truly amazing. Other women would squeal and start to buy tiny shoes after planning were the baby would sleep. Hermione first tried to give him a heart attack by doing something utterly ridiculous.  
But honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
